Notes With the Cullens
by edwardislauras
Summary: the title explains it all.
1. Short term memory loss

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If i did that would rock, but i don't so there.

Bella **Edward ****Emmett**

**Bella?**

What?

**Why are you crying?**

Cuz u left me!! -bawls-

**-pouts- I said I was sorry!**

No! in the book! I completely didn't expect it!

**Bella, what book are you reading anyway?**

New moon

**Wait a minute! didn't you live that book?**

uhu -sniff-

**Then why were you suprised?**

Cuz i forgot! -wails-

**You're not wailing Bella**

I am on paper, Cullen, i am on paper

**She has a point you know.**

**Aww! what do u know Emmett?**

DON'T INSULT HIM EDDY!!

**But bells...**

No one can call me that but Jake!

**You know, you're weirding me out now! I'm out!**

**Bella, thats kinda sad**

what?

**that were weirding out Emmett.**

Good point. We should stop.

**Bella**

yeah?

**I'm sorry**

for what

**you forgot already!**

forgot what!!

**-grumbles- nevermind.**

**Well, sorry. That kind of sucked. I was very bored. I NEED IDEAS!!**


	2. Most Likely to

Well, I am writing this cuz once agian, I AM SO BORED!!!!! It's christmas break and theres nuthin 2 do. so, here it is. Exept listen to my new Panic! at the Disco CD. I DON't OWN THEM. I own nothing, sadly.

-Laura

-Bella, Alice, and Emmett are all sitting at the mall. Alice forced Bella to come and Emmett wanted to see what would happen.-

Bella normal _Alice italiacs _**Emmett Bold and Underlined**

Hey, Alice? Emmett?

_Huh?_

**Yeah?**

Wanna play a game?

_Sure_

**Heck Yes!**

_Wow! that does sound like fun!_

**What does? I hate you Alice! Tell me!**

well, one person says Most likely to____ and they all say who they think is most likely to do it.

_Me first! Most likely to go to jail._

ok. umm... Paul.

**Who's Paul? You mean the monkey on Nickelodian? the one who says "Hi! I'm Paul!"**

No. Paul's a werewolf.

**ohhhhhh! well, i think it will be Edward.**

_Why Edward?_

**Cuz Charlies got it out to get him. Just one slip up and he'd be gone.**

_True, true. I think I agree with Bella on this one. Paul is CRAZY!!! Ok, Emmett it's your turn._

**Most likely to loose there mind.**

hmm. that's hard. Emmett. I guess he's already lost it but it kinda counts.

**HEY! I take that offensvely!**

You were supposed to! -sticks out toungue-

_I think Jacob._

Why?

_Well, he's only got you. your the only thing stopping him so..._

**Alice is right.**

I hate you both. -crosses arms and turns away-

_Come on Bells! I won't take you shopping for a week!_

YAY!!!!

_I didn't say no makeovers._

darn. Emmett, go!

**-laughing to hard to write-calms down-gasps- Jasper.**

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

MY TURN!!!! Most likely to rule the world. I think Alice.

_why, thank you. I think you and I togeather could!_

**Carislile. He's smarticle.**

???huh???

_???huh???_

**you guys are so retarticle!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**well, i wrote this in about thirty minutes. I'm gonna write another one if i can think of anything. my friends and I acctualy say retarticle and smarticle. Mary, Hannah, and I all played the Most Likely to game. Katie was most likely to rule the world and Tina was most likely to almost rule the world but lose at the last second. I am a jacob fan if your wondering. im definitaly a e&b fan. all of my friends hate jacob. they think he's a pervert because of what happens in breaking dawn. well thats all! plez review. I need ideas!!!!! no flames.

-Laura


	3. Mean Vamps

Here's the second one. thanks to a-smudge-in-wonderland and all the rest of you who reviewed my story! If you like Panic! at the Disco, then you should listen to There's a good reason these tables are nubbered honey, you just haven't thought of it yet. Great song. well, heres the story. I own nothing.

-Laura

Bella Normal _Alice Italiacs _**Edward Bold**

That is so fetch.

_What is fetch?_

It's like slang, from England.

_Stop trying to make Fetch happen! It's not going to happen!_

**What are you to talking about?**

that's Karen Smith. She's the dumbest girl ever. Damian sat next to her in English last year.

_She asked me how to spell orange._

**Who's Karen? and Damian? What are you talking about? Alice, what is that song your thinking about? **

_outa bed at the crack of noon_

blarin the music-

**MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!**

_Can I give you a makeover?_

Sweet blackmail Janice

_Thanks Cady_

**What are you guys Talking about?????? Alice, I'll get you that $50 cosmetics kit you wanated**

_Mean Girls!_

Janice!

_But Cady, Cosmetics..._

Excuses Excuses.

_-pouts-_

your forgiven. Hey Janice, what's your wig made out of?

**Alice doesn't have a wig?**

_YOUR MOM"S CHEAST HAIR!!!_

lol

_lol_

**???**

one sec guys. I'll go get the movie and we can show it to edwardo the clueless over here.

**I AM NOT CLUELESS!**

_if you've never heared of Mean Girls, you are!_

I'm back! I'll put it in.

-Bella puts in the movie. After a few seconds, Edward is rolling, clutching his continue writing when the movie is over.-

**that is the best movie ever!**

told ya!

_I think he has been inspired._

are job here is done.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Mean Girls is one of my fave movies. the song Alice and Bella are singing is on the main menu and they play it when they find the Burn Book. Two storys in one day! YIPPIE ME!!!!! Let's try for 3. I really need ideas. Review. No flames!

-Laura


	4. Poor Jasper

I came up with this idea awhile back, I just didn't know how to put it into notes. Last night, I realized how I could. So, here it is.

-Laura

Bella Normal _Alice Italiacs _**Edward Bold **_Rosalie Underline and Italiacs_

-Bella walks into the Cullen's livingroom to see Carlisle pouting in a corner, Edward and Alice laughing there heads off, Rosalie, charging down the stairs, and Emmett, strangly, nowhere to be seen. -

Hey, guys. What's going on?

_Well, Edward, you tell her._

**Rosalie was-**

_EDWARD! ALICE! WHERE THE HELL IS MY HUSBAND???_

_Well, Rose! If you wait, we were getting ready to tell Bella!_

_Ok, just make it quick._

**Rosalie asked me to get her a cup of room temperature water. I said"You don't even drink!" and she said "Get it!"**

_So, Edward left to go get the water from the kitchen. He was wondering if it was room temperature or not so he stuck his finger in it._

**And because we're really cold, the water froze. My Finger Was Stuck To The Cup!!!! **

LOL!!! Edward!!

_So he started screaming and Carlisle and I ran down to see what was wrong. Edward was, like, hopping up and down and screaming!_

**And Carlisle said " Edward, we talked about this in Temperature 101!" and I said " You mean that boring class oyu taught after you changed us?"**

_And Carlisle said" It was not Boring!!!!!"Then Esme came down and told Carlisle to calm down and it wasn't our fault his class was boring. Then, he started pouting._

**I screamed " Umm, Guys! My Fingers Stuck To A Cup!!!!" Carlisle said " It will have to amputated," **

_Edward, like, screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Carlisle took this big knife and cut off his finger._

**Hey! It hurt!**

_Then, Carlisle held his severed finger to the wound and it healed right back on. Rose, heres the part you'll wanna hear, Emmett ran in and said "That's so cool! Let's do it agian!"_

**So I threw him out the window.**

-Rosalie stomps off to go find her husband-

Guys, I only have one question.

**What, love?**

_What bellz?_

Where's Jasper?

_Oh! Yeah! I need to go check on him. Hope he's ok now._

**Jasper had a rush of feelings so now he's hiding in his closet in a feetle position.**

_Yeah. He felt annoyance, then fear, then more annoyance, then deppression, then anger, then pain, then more anger, then humor and depression at the same time._

Poor Jasper.

-Meanwhile up in Jasper's closet, Jasper is in a feetle position singing It's A Small World. He is starting to twitch.-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, sorry. This was kinda short. I expected it to be longer. Like I said, I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!! I will try any idea that sorta makes sense. NO FLAMES!

-Laura


	5. Thermostat!

Havent updated. I didnt have any ideas. A big thanx to BananaCreme. She wanted a story about Edward and Jacob fighting. My step bro Tyler too. He helped me come up with the argument. I own nothing.

-Laura

Bella **Edward **_Alice_

Alice

_Bella_

I luv alex evans!

_I kno right?_

**Who's he?**

_Only the cutest human EVER!!!_

Mabye he's a vampire.

_OMG!!!_

**Bells! What about - Wolf.**

huh?

-Jacob walks in and starts passing notes.

_**Jacob**_

_**God Cullen! It's burnin up in here!**_

-Jacob goes and turns up the thermostat-

COLD!

**Don't touch my thermostat!**

-Edward turns up the thermostat-

HOT!

_**Grrr!**_

-The thermostat is turned up and down. Jasper runs down stairs and punches the thermostatm so there is now a hole in the wall. He grumbles something about them being annoying children-

_**God Cullen! You just had to turn up the thermostat!**_

**Me! You turned it down in the first place!**

_Um, guys. Bella..._

-They all look over at Bella who is hitting her head agenst the wall muttering "hot, cold, hot, cold..."Edward runs over and picks her up-

**Look what you did!**

_**Me? You did it!**_

**Alice, hold Bella.**

-Edward hands Alice Bella. He runs out the door, closely followed by Jacob. They hear smacks and jells. Bella see's a rush of white and brown swoop past the window. Alice starts laughing and Bella gives her a questioning look-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What is Alice laughing at? It will be in the next fic! YAY! CLIFFS!

-Laura


	6. The Battle thermostat part 2!

Well, I finally decided to write this. This isn't going to be in notes. It just wouldn't sound right. so here's part 2! I own nothing. even the harry potter quote if you catch it.

Laura

Edward pov

I swooped out the door after Jacob. I found him in the front yard, sitting indian style. "Well, let's do this old style. Unless you're afraid." he said with this huge grin across his big face. "You wish," I glared back at him. I sat across from him. "Let's go," he said and held out his hand. I held out mine in response. " One, two, three!" "ROCK, PAPER, SIZZORS!" he yelled. Then I heard a laugh from inside. Jacob had sizzors and I had rock. "HA!" I yelled with victory. "Best two out of three," he responded with a look that could only be described as an angry monkey. "Rock, paper, sizzors!" I yelled. He held paper and I had rock agian. "Why do you keep picking rock?" he asked me." I feel very close to rock," I said matter-of-factly. I heard another laugh from Alice from that one. Rock and I are very close. "Rock, paper, sizzors!" I said. I had decided to trick him. Knowing he would probably pick rock this time, I picked paper. But, no! He had sizzors! I was so mad, I atacked him right there. I knocked him out with one swift blow to the head and dragged him to Oregon and left him there. I returned home to find Alice rolling on the floor and Bella staring questioningly at her. She looked at me and Alice started laughing agian. "Where's Jacob?" asked Bella. "Somewhere in Oregon," I said. She glared at me and yelled "GO GET HIM NOW!!!!" I ran off to go find the dog. I found him angry and very confused right where I had left him in Oregon. I dragged him all the way home to a still laughing Alice and a Bella.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sorry, my computer is being crap right now so, yeah. If you find the Harry Potter line, tell me. I'll put it in the next fic. I have no idea's right now but I'll think on it. This came form my step brother, my mind(lol), and this person who's name I can't remember right now who said they wanted a fic where Edward and Jacob get into a Fight. No flames.

Laura


	7. Mirrors, Melons, and Burban Chicken

**Well, here's he next chapter. I'd say the chapter number but I'm to lazy to look right now so... yeah. If you have any ideas for this story I WILL MOST LIKELY USE THEM!!! Thanks alot for all of your support... man I kinda sound stupid now, huh? Um... yea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, melons, or Mirrors.(Mirrors was an awesome movie that was SO easy to make fun of, thank you very much.) **

**Oh, yeah... this is all because of my friends, the AWESOME TINA and the EQUELY AWESOME TABITHA!!!!!!(srry! I cant spell today.)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward **Bella _Alice_

_Bella, my good man_

Yes, Alice, my good man?

_In celebration of your first horror film you have ever watched without passing out EVER I got you a present!!!!!_

Wat? Wat? Wat?

_You'll never guess!!!!!!!!!!_

**Alice, what's going on here?? Why does Bella look like she's getting ready to wet herself with excitement? No offense.**

_Well, Eddie, my good man, Bella just did the most AMAZING FANTASTIC THING IN HISTORY!!!!!_

**And that is...**

Look at the top of the note.

***looks and rereads notes* Congradulations, love!**

Yay! I feel so loved!!!

Now, tell me wat u got me Alice or so help me god i will get Emmett to eat you.

_Okay, Okay! Don't do anything rash, my good man. I got you, this!! *pulls out best present ever from behind her back*_

*bursts into a fit of giggles*

**Um... Is there something I'm missing?**

_Oh yeah... Well, while Bella and I were watching Mirrors, we got to the part where the deamon goes into the nun lady and she starts attacking Ben. Well, to make sure Bella didn't get to scared, I muted it. We started talking and..._

Alice said It's exorcist, all grown up.

_Then Bella, Who was drunk on Burban chicken, said I never could say melon right as a child, so I just cut my bottom jaw open!_

Then Alice said Now I say melon like this, and she opened her mouth really wide and said, MMMMMEELLLLLOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

_And then we kept saying MMMMEEEEEEEELLLOONNN the rest of the movie so.... yea._

Um...Edward.

_Edward?_

Do you think he can breath down there?

_Um... I don't know. I mean I knew it was hillarious but, um.. I think he went a bit far..._

Mabye he's drunk on Burban chicken?

_Mabye_

We should probably get someone to help us with him. Or at least figure out a way this could have been Emmett's fault.

_I agree with plan B._

Let's move out, my good man!


	8. AN's! BOOOO

**AN**

**Well, this is because I had a great idea for a story. I will put a poll up on my page and tally the votes later at some point in time. The story would be about Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella being trapped in Shiz. If you don't know what I'm talking about, watch wicked on brodway part 1 on google. It will explain EVERYTHING!!! Well, um... yeah. I hope you liked my last chapter so...um...yeah. *shuts up***


	9. Darn it! JACOB!

**Well, sorry for taking so long, but I've had writer's block. This is the result of me asking my step brother for help and ideas. This chapter isn't in notes because it sounded better in story version (is that what it's called??)**

**I don't own anything... yeah.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Reneesme's POV**

"Nessie! The dog's here!" I heard Rosalie yell. My lovely Jacob was here. I was just finishing putting on my makeup when I heard the a car pull into the driveway. I glanced out of my window to see Carlisle and Esme back from the grocery store. I turned and walked back to vanity table and finish my eyeshadow when I heard a earsplitting scream shortly followed by a loud thump. I ran downstairs to see if anyone was hurt and found a very strange scene.

Esme was downstairs yelling at Jacob and hitting him with a frozen chicken pot pie, while Rosalie was beating him furiously with a straightener. Carlisle was wiping up a spot on the carpet furiously and Dad was rolling his eyes, like he usualy did when Jake was over. Before I could ask what was going on, Dad gave me a look that said, _Don't_. I nodded and walked over to him. He quickly whispered that Jake had "had an accident"(or something along those lines *eyes shift*) on Esme's fifty million dollar rug and she wasn't very happy about it. I glanced back at Jake. He had pie all clumped in his fur and black, hairless patches from the now plugged in straightener. I ran over to protect him from there overly-priced-item wrath."Esme, I'm so sorry about Jacob. I promise, it will never happen agian!" Esme turned to face me, mangled pie in hand, with a wicked glint in her eye, and I swear, I almost cringed. "OUT!" she yelled. I slowly walked out with Jacob.

Once we were outside, I decided to question him. "What was THAT?!"

"I... um..."

"I've been kicked out of my own home now!!!! Jeeze Jake! I didn't even consider you sinking this low, but you HAVE!"

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I won't do it agian, promise!"

"No. You're going to be punished for this one. And I have the perfet idea..."

Upstairs there was a shill scream of excitement. I glanced in through the window to see my father snickering. I heard a thump and glanced behind me to see Alice quickly leashing my preacious Jacob. I grinned wickedly. Tonight was going to be fun.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**__________________**

**YAY! CLIFFES! I really hoped you liked it. Please, no flames. I could use new ideas. not for the punishment, I already have that in mind. *grins and rubbs hands togeather miniacly***


End file.
